


Paint Me In Your Picture

by hollandmarie



Series: It Could Happen to You [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Pining, Unrequited Lust, must control The Gay, pin-up photoshoots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollandmarie/pseuds/hollandmarie
Summary: When your husband's at war, you send him sexy pictures. When you need to take sexy pictures, you ask your best friend to help.When your best friend is also super in love with you, though, things can get complicated.





	Paint Me In Your Picture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saarebutts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saarebutts/gifts).



> https://youtu.be/E9BLrrN2MPk

            “It’s a surprise,” Dottie called from the other side of the bedroom door. “For Nate! He must be so lonely overseas…” There was a pause, and then, quieter, “I’m sure other girls are doing it too?”

 

            Marina sighed, but nodded in agreement. “I guess you’re right. It’s practically a wartime tradition.”

 

            Dottie let out a squeak, and then asked, “You don’t think the boys will pass them around like a copy of Playboy, do you?”

 

            “Sweetie, that would imply Nate would let them out of his sight. Which, trust me, he won’t be able to do.”

 

            That seemed to assuage Dottie, because a moment later, the door to her bedroom swung open, and Marina had to stifle a gasp.

 

            She looked _divine._ Her hair, falling in loose curls around her shoulders, eyes, shadowed with dark black and purple, lips painted scarlet red.

 

            Dottie pulled her robe tighter around herself, shy. “Is it… Is it okay?”

 

            Marina let out a laugh, trying very hard to sound casual. “It’s perfect, Dottie.” She gave a soft smile. “Nate is going to be the happiest man in China.”

 

            That put a smile on Dottie’s face, and she reached out to take hold of Marina’s hand. “Let’s go, then.”

 

            They had set up a makeshift backdrop in Dottie’s living room, the blinds pulled shut to keep out nosy neighbors and moonlight alike. The furniture was pushed up in one corner, hidden behind the backdrop of red silk sheets they had strung up.

 

            Marina picked up her camera, turning to Dottie. “You ready?”

 

            The girl paused, holding onto her robe and looking around nervously. Then, in one swift movement, she had dropped the garment, standing in nothing but stockings and a garter belt.

 

            Marina had to tear her gaze away, preoccupying herself with the camera. “Go ahead and… Get comfortable. I’ll put on some music.”

 

            She stepped over to the holotape player in the corner, already having picked out a few songs. Marina clicked in a tape, and listened to the music fill the room.

 

_Finger to my toes, you know how to touch me_

 

_I won’t let you go, till you say you love me_

 

            Content with her choice, Marina turned back to her friend.

 

            Who was leaning against the wall, conveniently covering all the… important parts, but showing off more than enough to have Marina’s mind cloud up all over again.

 

            “Is this what you had in mind?” Dottie asked with a smirk.

 

            Marina shook her head slowly in disbelief, pulling the camera up to get the shot. “Pretty damn close.”

 

_Paint me in your picture, hold it down with every stroke_

 

_Hang me above you bedroom wall_

 

            As time ticked by, Dottie got more and more daring with her poses, turning to give Marina that knowing smile- intended for Nate, no doubt, but it drove her crazy just the same.

 

            Marina stopped to change the song, and when she turned back, Dottie had one leg propped up on a chair, busy with refastening her stocking to the garter.

 

            “Stop,” Marina managed to get out. “Hold that pose.”

 

            Dottie obliged, looking into the camera with parted lips, and what can only be described as bedroom eyes.

 

            Marina’s fingers trembled on the camera as she got the shot, focusing on keeping her breath even, even as it hitched at the sight.

 

            “I…” She managed. “I think we’re set here, Dot.”

 

            Dot stood up, stepping over to the other woman. “You sure? I don’t want to leave ‘em wanting…” She smirked, clearly pleased with herself.

 

            “I don’t think there’s much left to want, short of the real thing.”

 

            Dottie picked up her robe and pulled it on, then wrapped her arms around Marina in a tight hug. “Thank you so much for doing this, Rina.”

 

            “Anything for you, Dottie.” She pressed her lips to the top of her friend’s head in a soft kiss. “Anything for you.”

 

_Whatever you do,_

 

_Do it for me_

 

_Whatever you do,_

 

_Do it for me, baby_

 

            The next morning, Marina ran downtown to get the photos printed- Dottie could never go herself, and they couldn’t exactly go to their normal grocery store for this. She returned to their neighborhood, envelope cradled in her lap like a precious treasure.

 

            Sitting in her car outside her house, she snuck a peek at the pictures- lingering for a long moment on the last one. There was something in Dottie’s eyes, how she knew just the look to make Marina come undone… It was maddening.

 

            She sighed, putting the photos back in the envelope. They weren’t meant for her, after all. They were meant for Nate, for Dottie’s _husband._

 

            Dutifully, Marina delivered the photos across the street, helping Dottie address the envelope and write a justifiably saucy letter to accompany them.

 

            And that night, when she was all alone in her big bed, she let herself imagine that smile, imagine it _was_ meant for her. For just a moment, she let herself believe it could be true, and pretended that was enough for her.

 

_I feel it in my bones, the afterglow_

 

_I’m ‘bout to have a heart attack_

 

_Now our hearts are racing_


End file.
